My 63rd LE Story Sleeping June
by GameKirby
Summary: After sniffing a black rose, June falls into an eternal sleep as it is up to David to save her from her sleeping fate as he must collect 3 magical items to save her and become the Golden Prince.  Will David save her from a sleeping fate?
1. The Black Rose of Eternal Sleep

{Chapter 1.} -The Black Rose of Eternal Sleep-

The gang was hanging out at Leo's yard playing catch until June come by with a Pink box with a bow in it saying "To June" when June opens it she sees a black rose and knows that David wouldn't give her something so...dark, David arrives quickly to warn June not to smell the rose but he was too late to stop and when June smells the rose, she falls into a deep sleeping spell causing herself to fall. Pink Sparrow arrives knowing that her plan worked causing June to sleep forever and leaves while David felt like a failure knowing that he was too late to save her until Rocket scans the rose as it was the Black Rose of Eternal Sleep, David brings an ancient scroll as he finds the way to break the spell by finding 3 items: a Silver ring, a Diamond-studded cape and a Golden crown. David learns that to free June from the spell, he must become a magical prince with the items to perform love's first kiss to June by sunset or she will be in her deep sleep forever, David carries June's sleeping body as the gang follows him in Rocket and heads for his castle to put June in a tower in a glass cover chamber to keep her safe. David starts feeling sorry for himself for the fate he put on June and discovers that Pink Sparrow will try anything to prevent David from saving June and continuing their love for each other as David checks the scroll and sees 3 different castles in 3 locations around Europe in Sweden, Denmark and Germany. Will David save June before the sunset?


	2. The Silver Ring in Sweden

{Chapter 2.} -The Silver Ring in Sweden-

As David and the gang leave the castle and travels to Sweden for the first item: The Silver ring, Rocket uses his Look-and-listen scope and finds the Silver ring located at Kalmar Castle as soon as the gang sees the castle, Pink Sparrow starts guarding the castle to prevent David or Rocket from entering it as the gang tries to think of a plan to get into the castle without being seen by Pink Sparrow. David tries to fly closer until Pink Sparrow sees him until Rocket gives David an Inviso-vest to make him invisible and sneak in from the back while Pink Sparrow notices Rocket flying around distracting it, David enters the castle but become visible as he travels inside the castles corridors as he checks the scroll and finds the ring in a hidden treasury. David searches inside the treasury as he finds the Silver ring on a pedestal as he notices the ring is very shiny when all the sudden Pink Sparrow discovers that David is missing from Rocket and the gang until David flies out of Kalmar Castle from a window and stomps on Pink Sparrow hurting her as she retreats and heads towards Denmark to guard the next item. When David puts on the Silver ring, his skin magically turns sliver like the ring, the gang felt like David's skin is now 5 times as strong as normal flesh as he was reflective like a mirror as everyone leaves Sweden and heads to Denmark to save June from her sleeping fate. Will David and the gang find the next item to break the spell?


	3. The Diamond Cape in Denmark

{Chapter 3.} -The Diamond Cape in Denmark-

The gang checks the scroll as David uses his watch and finds out that June wasn't the only girl to smell the black rose as hours ago, Pink Sparrow made lots of girls smell the black rose meaning that lots of other girls are in danger of sleeping forever as it is up to David not only to save June but nearly 20% of the girls of Europe are in peril as everyone worries that Pink Sparrow has gone mad. David worries that If he doesn't save June by sunset within 3 hours, June and almost lots of young women of Europe will be in a deep sleep...forever, Rocket uses his Look-and-listen scope and finds the Diamond-studded cape located at Kronborg Castle in Elsinore, Denmark as David's silver arms starts blinding Leo's eyes as Rocket gives Leo a pair of sunglasses. The gang learns that the Silver in David's body magically appear when the moment David puts on the Silver ring on his left ring finger as he enters Kronborg Castle and puts on some knight armor to disguise himself with his silver-colored skin as Pink Sparrow looks around and finds nothing as she leaves, not knowing that David is in disguise of the knight armor as he sees the Diamond cape. David grabs the Diamond cape from a ceiling hook as the moment he wears it, he starts flying without his rocket shoes as Pink Sparrow attacks Rocket as David flies faster than ever in front of Pink Sparrow as the moment she uses her talon to attack, David created a diamond-shaped shield to protect him as she retreats again. What other changes will happen to David?


	4. The Golden Crown in Germany

{Chapter 4.} -The Golden Crown in Germany-

When Pink Sparrow retreats, she notices that David isn't using his rocket shoes as Rocket uses his Look-and-listen scope to find the last item: The Golden crown located at Moritzburg Castle in Saxony, Germany until when flying with his diamond-studded cape, the gang notices that David isn't using his rocket shoes but really flying as Rocket lands and the gang was surprised by David's flying. Annie looks closely thinking that David is turning into a magically creature with the items on him and imagines Quincy to be one as well until they find lots of girls asleep all around Europe, knowing that they we're affected by the black rose until they spotted Moritzburg castle as David tries to sneak inside as Pink Sparrow pervents David from passing through. The gang discovers that David has only until 2 hours left to save June and break the spell of the black rose until Pink Sparrow activates her gigantic fans to blow David away as she forgets that David still has his laser watch and cuts the fans off Pink Sparrow as she starts getting furious as David avoids her and enters Moritzburg castle as he sees Pink Sparrow attack Rocket. Rocket activates his force field to protect himself and the others, meanwhile David searches all over the castle as he finds a secret chamber and finds the Golden crown as the moment he grabs the crown, he hears Pink Sparrow attacking Rocket and the others as he exits the castle, he puts on the crown as he starts to transform. Will David stop Pink Sparrow and save June or will he lose his love forever?


	5. Rise of the Golden Prince

{Final Chapter} -Rise of The Golden Prince-

Rocket was getting beat up by Pink Sparrow when all the sudden a shining Gold-colored light appears in the sky as it starts blinding Pink Sparrow, Rocket and the gang as they discover that David has the Golden crown on his head as he notices that his clothes transformed into a 24 karat golden tuxedo with a diamond bow and tie combo and gold-colored hair as bright as a gold bar. The gang was amazed that David had transformed into a magical, flying creature as he had become the Golden Prince, a magical, golden warrior with the power of gold, silver and diamonds as Annie thought of David as a walking jewelry box for the ladies as the gang discovers that they have 1 hour left to save June as David begins to battle Pink Sparrow to save her from a sleeping fate. David starts by turning a diamond shard in his diamond cape into a sword and starts attacking Pink Sparrow as she uses her talons to attack back as everyone feels like David has become more hero than ever as David also brings out a diamond shield to protect himself as the gang was impressed to see David turned diamonds into weapons as David defeats Pink Sparrow. David remembers June and flies back to his castle to save her as Rocket follows him as David arrives where June is sleeping, as he closes his eyes and kisses her lips as the gang sees it when suddenly June awakens as the spell breaks not just June, but every girl in Europe from the spell as June smiles and kisses him back for saving her life until Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. A beam of gold light makes a heart at the final curtain (The gang says "Aww.") THE END


End file.
